The God Only His Idols Knows
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: A series of one shots. The Capturing God and how he and the Idols that know him, view each other, for better or worse.
1. Remake of Episode 6

The God Only His Idols Knows

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ x THE iDOLMASTER: Cinderella Girls

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki / NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: This Oneshot (?) is in response to my feelings of Episode ****6**** of The iDOLMASTER: Cinderella Girls Animation Project.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'd recommend watching the episode to know why I was so upset about it. Seriously, A-1 Pictures, are you serious? He is the producer after all! What kind of lines was that! In any case, this is a oneshot and will hopefully stay that way.**

**I was persuaded by bowpurity to write this, so I did - and I released it before Episode 7 is going to be released in Japan, Thank God. I hope A-1 Pictures don't screw this up.**

**I had fun writing up what I feel was appropriate for Keima to actually be an Idol Producer/Promoter and the backstory was the most fun I had in a while.**

**bowpurity is my beta for this, and sort of my co-author since he wrote the last part, I was fine with it, it fits.**

**I'll update the cover to be part of the TWOGK series in a week or two's time.**

**Happy Lunar Chinese New Year to everyone.  
**

**EDIT - It has evolved past a single oneshot!**

* * *

_BowP notes: Honestly, when I see rage, a feeling I know fully well, what it means, and what it takes. And that's why I encouraged this to be written. I don't know much about Idolmaster other then it has way too many idols, but I do know Keima. An older Keima is a very interesting character to take, but I still don't think he'll be married, lol.. Lastly, a fit of brilliance made me write the ending. Well, without further due. Enjoy!_

* * *

..

Katsuragi Keima gave a relieved sigh after seeing their debut performance go off without a hitch, at least for now. There is still much to do and he turned to give the backstage crew nods of thanks before heading back to observe their performance.

It is going to be a difficult few weeks for them if they were going to be ready for the release of their first Single and their own debut in their unit.

He was their producer and their promoter, and if they wanted to be the best they could be, he expected them to put more effort into it now that they showed that small glimmering bit of raw potential he had seen in them.

The three girls, Shimamura Uzuki, Shibuya Rin and Honda Mio were part of a new unit, the "Cinderella Project" that he had been asked to take care of as part of 346 Production after coming out of his retirement.

..

The first girl, Shimamura Uzuki was the center of the group, she might not have the most talent – that title went to Shibuya Rin, but Shimamura Uzuki's kindness and enthusiasm was enough to lit up the whole room regardless of whether you know her.

The second girl, Shibuya Rin was cold and difficult to approach, but she had the most raw talent and ability hidden inside her. She had the least formal training; and had not even wanted to be an Idol until Uzuki had persuaded her but she had absorbed the lessons the best. Be it in vocals or dance, Rin was the best in the unit.

Also, she was the one who would help pull the others up to the levels where they would need to be if they wish to break apart from the rest of the Idols.

The third girl and the leader, Honda Mio, was the energy of the group – she was the one that drove the girls to reach their goals, the courage that burned away their hesitation and the tinder who would consume them with passion and love for their occupation.

Her natural tendency of being easily carried away was also her strength, she was a born adventurer and that appetite of the unknown would help the girls reach the next level without fear.

..

Katsuragi Keima once known as the Otoshi-gami 落とし神, the **Capturing God **had been credited throughout the world as the man whom single handedly resurrected the galgame genre and made it a global phenomenon.

However all things do come to an end, and with the decline of the galgame genre after a long and painful series of disappointing releases, downloadable content, dropping sales and his own growing lament that the companies have lost their soul, the Otoshi-gami had taken refuge away from the current world of 2D, his _world_ had been ruined by the profit mongering companies and the _holy_ land no longer had an infinite horizon. Currently, he was beyond the horizon, drifting in the void after he had finished every gal game from the start of the "Dark age of the galgame" to time beginning. To the games of today, he look at them in contempt

So deep was his contempt that he refused to work in regards to the _ideal, _not wanting to suffer from the pain of having his work butchered completely, and went into the _real_ instead – taking on the job as a Producer and Idol promoter for a new startup that was trying their hands in managing women to be singers and entertainer.

Since that time, he had seen many Idols come and go under his wing. He remembered all of them; those who succeeded and those who gave up. Those who are still performing, and those who are still struggling to reach the expectations that he had for them.

He always had lofty expectations of all of the girls who wanted to be Idols, for idols in his heart should be the shining example of humanity. Someone that should be looked up on, and regardless of gender, Idols have to be the best of the best.

That was what he felt should be the bare minimum they should do if they wish to be called an _Idol._ Someone like Nagakawa Kanon would understand but the popular idol had left the world of entertainment a few years into her prime to settle down with someone. She still made infrequent guests appearances and there were still fans, but her heyday was over.

It was a pity, for Keima truly felt that she would have been able to outshine many of the so called Idols of the current age. She would understand the blood, sweat and tears that one had to do to even be noticed.

Nowadays, any 2-bit fan with a camcorder and a MyTube account can be a mini sensation just by posting a video of them singing, bonus points if they were made up like fashion dolls or in revealing clothes.

The 'Idol Search' shows that were all the rage just added to the saturation of Idols in the market, and god knows how many 'Idols' there were performing in the scene now.

One would be hard pressed to find a day where Idols _did_ not perform more often than most in a venue around Japan.

..

The **Capturing God's **first group of Idols was a resounding success, the four girls were hardworking and it helped that Keima knew them from his past. It was with both Nakagawa Kanon vouching that had gotten Keima the job, and he proved to be a master in promoting idols.

His experience as the **Capturing God** allowed him to find out what worked best for the girls, the image they should portray and how to generate publicity without even trying.

There was no scandals under his watch as his schedule was as strict as can be. There wasn't a minute that was not micromanaged, their conversations tutored until he ensured that not one line could be crossed and Keima worked beyond his best ability to ensure they reach the top as quickly; and scandal free as possible.

if not for the girls' desire to be the best that ever could, to top the charts and to be a _world_wide phenomenon instead of just limited to their nation, it might have broken them.

In the end though, it had paid off, and they were going on a world tour in just over a year, holding sold out concerts with thousands of fans worldwide and their popularity was so great so that they could barely get a breather every day.

Their success was amazing, but it took a great toll on their physical and mental health – Keima did his best, but their careers were put on a hold when they asked for a term of absence to recuperate after a particularly draining movie filming gig.

The break ended up being the end of the career, as they only realized how far they have climbed, _and_ how distant they were with their families and their lives that they couldn't stand it.

They were barely out of college then, and together they made the decision to end their career and to rebuild the lives they have lost in that 2-3 years period.

Keima had fully agreed with their decision, giving them a smile as he supported them in their sudden drop off from the idol world, handling things in such a manner that not a single fan was upset at their disappearance. Other managers could only look on in shock and wonder at his work.

His efforts had cemented their popularity and image as one of the most successful, if short-lived, Idol careers in history. In retrospect, the trio's decision to leave was surprisingly well timed, as they probably could never continue their success in today's changing trends with their current level and image.

The girls were not extremely talented, they were just hardworking after all.

..

Keima's own career skyrocketed after his success; and he would promote and manage many other girls trying to be Idols and in his opinion, his first group, the 2B pencils were still his best and most resounding success.

In his most humble opinion, he lived to bring out the best out of the girls who he selected. Those few hopeful ones who deserve to have their chance in the spotlight. His heart and his soul was spent on those under his charge, and countless hours were spent in Otoshigami mode as he operated eight computers at once, collecting and managing data so rapidly that it startled anyone whom watched as he worked.

After many successful, and unsuccessful attempts where the girls themselves quit, Keima's reputation in the Idol industry was cut short when he was persuaded by his wife to settle down as well.

She had been insistent, and her tendencies to show violence having _not_ dwindled even after the years, Keima had acceded to her request and tendered his resignation after ensuring his last Idol group would be properly taken care off by his disciple.

They reached the heights that Keima predicted they were able to reach, but also fell from them due to unproven scandals when his disciple was too soft with them.

As the years rolled by, Keima was surprised when he received a call from one of his benefactors with a request he could not refuse.

He had asked Keima to come out of his retirement to help promote and manage a green group of Idols, and as much as Keima wanted to refuse, he had relented when his wife had decided that she was going on a world tour as well and would be away from home for the better part of two years.

Two years out of retirement, that was all he promised – and that was why he was here, at 346 Productions looking in abject disappointment as Honda Mio, the one who he elected as the leader of the group declare that she would _quit_ after a minor setback of not the audience not being as engaged as she thought they'll be. She had the biggest expectations out of the entire group regarding their debut and invested heavily into it. She had even invited her friends to attend her debut and from that point he knew that the girl was invested.

He was cautiously optimistic about that, because being so invested would also give her the drive to try harder, to put more of herself into getting better and not complain about the increasing workload in the future.

Their debut performance was not flawless, but it was good enough for a bunch of rookies. He personally felt that Nitta Minami and Anastasia performed better; and had schooled their expectations to what was acceptable for a rookie.

Out of the 'New Generations', Mio had the most belief in their group, Uzuki was torn as she had low self esteem and Rin was the most skeptical of the trio.

The two units receiving only lukewarm response was as expected of a rookie group, but that had only shattered Mio's own image in front of her friends.

Keima found himself moving before he realized it and he caught her arm, preventing her from leaving.

He knew intellectually that she was just hurt, but he also knew that she was also hurting those around her, those that had faith in her, those who relied on her and even those who had paved the way for her.

That itself made him mad, and Mio had to be made aware of her failings by giving up in this fashion.

..

Keima's eyes bore into Mio as she tried to wrestle free from his firm grip on her arm. Just seeing the shorter girl still dressed in her debut uniform struggle to get away called forth another well of emotions, all of them negative and he couldn't help but be harsh when he spoke to her.

"Stop this right now, Mio." When that did not even get a response from her, he took matters into his own hand and slapped her in the cheek. The sound of his hand hitting her cheek could be easily heard and a hushed silence descended on the group that had been listening to Mio shouting her disappointment.

Behind the two of them were the other two members of 'New Generation', "Love Laika" and the seasoned Idol Jougasaki Mika. He could see in his peripheral vision that his actions had caused Rin to step forward in anger, but she was stopped by Mika who shook her head. He was grateful for that, he needed to knock some sense into Mio, and he did not need interference when he was doing his job.

"I am disappointed in you, Mio." His voice was stern, but soft and when Mio regained enough of her senses to look back at him, she couldn't help but flinch when she saw the sheer disappointment in his eyes.

"I expected more from you, much more, that's why I did not disagree when the others elected you as the leader. You are the energy of the group, and even if Uzuki is the core, the centre, you are the energy and the one that drives the others back. You encourage all the rest, and your enthusiasm propels them forward. You drive them forward; and it is that energy that eventually won over the others who _should_ have gotten the chance before all of you."

Keima knew that it was not just Maekawa Miku who felt indignant or slightly resentful to have been passed over when it came to giving them debuts. The three of them were the rookies of the rookies as besides Uzuki, Mio and Rin did not even take part in any Idol practises.

Futaba Anzu aside, the other girls had put in much more time and effort and what did they get? They got to see three rookies have everything they wanted to do handed to them on a silver platter.

The trio were offered the role of backup dancers from Jougasaki Mika, allowing them to introduce themselves to other established Idols and even got their debut and Single release earlier than the others.

It was only because the girls were kind, enthusiastic, and humble that bad blood did not manifest in the company.

But Mio's outburst threatened that, and he couldn't have that.

"Have you ever known how far you've gotten, how much you have achieved in the past month? You've done, and been exposed to more experience than your fellow Idols in training in the same Project, and you want to give up _now_?"

His voice was incredulous and when Mio flinched again, he knew he was getting his point across to her.

"Are you listening Mio, because that's what you are doing to them. Are you not satisfied that you got the ideal start to your budding career? The three of you have experienced success like no other in the Project, and because of one setback, no... It is not even a setback. That was as best of an outcome as you could get, the best possible debut you could achieve as a rookie – you still wish to quit? Do not make me laugh." Keima spat venom at the end, and this caused Mio to stutter.

"I, I... I just wanted something more... t-the crowd, th-they-"

"So you are disappointed in the audience? The same people who applauded your first performance after seeing it through? Your friends who still supported you? Is that what you are implying? Do you want me to tell them that? You'll be the laughing stock of the entire world if you just think about it."

Keima had some satisfaction when Mio paled but he was not done yet.

"You wish to quit? I won't allow it, I will _not_, because I thought that you, the three of you could handle it. All three of you were nervous at your first performance. I saw it – and yet the three of you bounced back magnificently to put on a performance without showing that you were rookies. I was relieved, because then I knew the three of you could do it and this is what you repay me, your two friends and all the other girls who gave you their blessings?" Keima paused as he shifted his body so that Mio could see her friends, Mio, Uzuki, Minami, Anastasia and Mika looking at her. The girls of the Cinderella Project looked away when Mio looked past his shoulders. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Mika, grimly shaking her head in disappointment and Keima knew that would hurt Mio the most.

"So I won't let you quit, you owe it to Uzuki and Rin to keep going on. You also owe it to all the dreams, the tears and the pain that all other Idols in our unit, and those who gave way to you to keep trying."

When Mio started crying harder, trying to stutter a reply, Keima cut her off again.

"Do you want everything on a silver platter like you have during the gig? Do you want Jougasaki Mika to hold your hands through the next performance? She is established because of her hard work, I can even say that Minami and Anastasia had put in more thought, experience and determination than you did." Keima's hands found his way to Mio's chin and he pushed it up to meet his eyes. He was still furious even if the other girls _might_ never forgive him for this.

"So you will not quit, or you will be trampling on their dreams, and if you do that and _still_ do that after what I told you, you aren't fit to be their friend, much less an idol. You should not even have said you wanted to become one. Is this the extent of your determination? Is that the extent of your ability to withstand disappointment and failure? There is no shortcut to be an Idol, and there will be times where you fail. Do you think Mika's debut went flawless? Did you recognize her name the first time she debuted? Did you see the hours of work, and dedication and tears that she shed just to get this far? And you expect yourself to be able to match her with your first performance? Again, do not make me laugh."

Keima released Mio and turned his back at her, nodding slightly to allow Uzuki and Rin to go to their friend's side.

"Remember this, Mio. An Idol is someone worthy of respect, admiration and to be in awe of. You have yet to show me anything that would qualify to be an Idol."

"You're wrong! Y-You're wrong! I, I still want to be an Idol! I, I... I just... I was..." Mio's about turn didn't surprise him, he always knew what the right lines to say to ignite the fire of his charges.

He was the **Capturing God** after all, and there was no one he couldn't read or to motivate.

"Then prove me wrong. Prove to me that you can bounce back, don't _say _that you will quit, because if your dream is to be an Idol, you will never quit. What is your dream, why do you wish to be an Idol? Tell me, Mio, Uzuki and you too, Rin."

"If you don't, find the answer, and I want the answer tomorrow – or the New Generations will be disbanded even before the release of your single. That... is what I believe will be the right thing to do. It would be my mistake in allowing a group of girls who do not even know why they are here to debut." Keima's ultimatum made the members of 'Love Luvia' gasp but he paid them no heed. Instead he locked eyes with Jougasaki Mika and the seasoned Idol nodded her head slightly in understanding.

The older Jougasaki sister had not been in his care, but she had always given him her respect as with the rest of the other Idols part of the production company. He did not question their treatment but always wondered why that was the case.

"Meet me at the office tomorrow at 9am with your answer."

Keima strode off stiffly, only to be followed by Jougasaki Mika while the members of 'Love Luvia' hurried to their friends.

..

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Mika finally spoke when the two of them returned to the backstage where the crews were packing up their equipment.

"You are sheltering them too much, Mika." Keima replied curtly as he pinched his head in frustration. Perhaps he had been a little harsh, but his points were still valid.

"I know you dislike Idols who quit halfway, but they are still rookies... and very green. If you had said that to Minami or Anastasia, I wouldn't have minded so much. Is it because you scouted the three of them yourself?" Mika's question made Keima pause and he turned to look at her.

"She needs to hear this. You know that. The three of them are not special, not yet, they are just three girls who show potential, and who I believe can be the next generation of Idols. But if this is the extent of their resolve, then I was wrong. Perhaps I shouldn't have came back at all if this is all the next generation can offer." Keima's words made Mika pause but she shook her head in reply.

"Give them the benefit of doubt, they'll surprise you tomorrow. I'm sure of it." The pink haired girl gave him a roguish grin next as she flirted with him.

"But if you quit promoting them, then I want you to promote me, Producer~ I was very touched by the emotions and passion you showed for those girls. Are you sure you aren't cheating on your wife?"

Keima choose not to give an answer to that.

* * *

..

Keima entered his office at 9am sharp, and was not disappointed to see the girls waiting nervously for him. He kept them on their toes, ignoring their greetings before he seated himself at his seat and nodded to them.

Mio stepped forward first, and despite her potentially being the cause of their dismissal, Uzuki and Rin stepped behind her.

"Producer, I want to be an Idol because... I want to be like Mika-nee, and I... I want everyone to know the hard work that we put in." Mio was nervous, fidgeting in front of him as she tried looking at her friends for support. Keima was glad that their friendship had not been damaged despite her falling apart yesterday.

"Producer-san, I... I want to be an Idol because it's something wonderful to me. I always wish to be an Idol because I want to make others feel as happy as I do as an Idol." Uzuki was earnest and the hardworking girl's enthusiasm made up for the vague answer that Rin offered next.

"I'm not sure what being an Idol means to me. But I've decided to try and understand what Uzuki means, and since I'm here... I'll work as hard as it takes because of all the expectations others have for me. That's my answer to what an Idol means to me."

Keima took in their answers, and let their own words sink in before his hands went up to the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up in what he used to do as a teenager. This nostalgic feeling. Once again, he could see the ending in front of him.

Mio's minor freak out was nipped in the bud, and their hearts were burning even brighter. Nakagawa Kanon would be proud, he could still pick the best out of the best after all.

"Do you know why I picked you as the leader, Mio?" Keima continued, continuing when Mio shook her head.

"... I hoped you were able to motivate the other two to keep trying. Uzuki has the dream, but lacks confidence. Rin has confidence, but lacks the dream. You, Mio, has both in spades. You might no have the talent Rin has, nor the natural charisma Uzuki does. But you have the passion and the confidence to fight for your dream. I... expected more from you, all of you, than the other girls. That's why I was willing to let you perform with Jougasaki Mika and allow you to be nominated as the first unit together with Minami and Anastasia. To say that I was disappointed yesterday by your reaction is an understatement."

Keima's words made the three girls lower their head, and Mio tried babbling an apology – but Keima was not having it.

"I expected you to take up the challenge. That is what all Idols are supposed to do. You are forever alone, you against the world. The world will never acknowledge until you challenge it. Why do you cry when you know you _deserve_ to be noticed? They should be the ones crying because they never noticed you. Why should you be frustrated when they don't pay attention? They should be the one frustrated when they missed your performance. You should be telling yourself that, to be indignant and motivated to be better, to show the world what you and your friends got. So what if they don't understand the three of you now? They will be the ones who will plead to try and get _your_ attention. They will be the ones begging for you to look at them. Stand tall, be proud of yourself and never quit."

The conviction and faith in his voice shook the girls, and they started staring at him as if possessed. Keima ignored how the three girl's faces started to blush as they stared at him. That was not professional of them, but they were still rookies.

He knew he was the **Capturing God**, but for him to still be able to attract girls at his age is just... he suppressed his inner turmoil and just charged on ahead.

"That's what you should think. What I expected you to think for your group. That is what the leader of the group has to be. It is more than just being confident, it is to have faith in yourself. If you don't believe in yourself, believe in the others who believe in you. Believe in your friends who believe in you. Believe in the Mio, that Uzuki and Rin believes in. That is the Idol that you should be. If I have to tell you that-"

"I'm sorry! I-It, it won't happen again!" Mio interjected as she reached out to grasp his hand. The sudden reaction made Keima raise an eyebrow.

"... If I have to remind you again-"

"I won't! I'm- I'm sorry! Will you give me another chance?" Mio begged him and when Uzuki and Rin gathered around Mio, the three girls looking at him pleadingly, he raised his other hand to stop them.

"I never said whether your answer satisfied me -"

"I can only prove that I'm sincere with my actions, Producer! I... I was wrong, but after hearing your words..." Mio blushed, looking away awkwardly before charging on bluntly as usual.

"I, I realize that you were mad at me because I didn't meet your expectations... I, I didn't know Producer has so much faith in me." Mio rubbed the back of her head before grinning at him again – all the tears and resentment from yesterday gone like the wind, as if by magic.

But girls of her age were always hard to understand, wasn't it? He should know. They just needed a push – and if only harsh words could do that, then it was a bargain. Still, she still had the cheek to bounce back like that and to ignore her breakdown so easily? Keima just hoped that she had apologized to everyone else -

"I apologized to everyone, and... Producer was right, you are always right... I should never have doubted you when you said it was to be expected. I'll work harder, and I won't quit no matter what now that I know that Producer believes in me in that way." Mio winked at him, before flushing and pulling away from him when Rin cleared her throat.

"So... will you disband us, Producer?" Rin's cool demeanor was not matched by Uzuki, who clasped onto his other hand desperately.

"We'll work harder, Producer-san! Please, let us continue!"

Keima gave the three girls a pointed look before shaking his head, the three girls took it as a dismissal and their expression fell. Mio looked horrified, Uzuki looked like she was about to cry and Rin seemed torn.

"You have lessons to go to, don't you?" His soft answer made the three girls flinch before they looked at him with growing smiles, and replied in unison.

"Yes, Producer!"

* * *

..

He stood, watching the three girls brisk walk away from his office. Moving to close the door, the small silent smirk on his face went unseen as he returned to his chair.

He did not have a doubt in his mind. Clarity was his heart, and games was his soul. Hearing only the silent hums of computer fans, his impatience forges the path to nirvana. Continuously seeking parameters, his eyes sees the brightest ending. And so he plays, Unlimited Idol Works.

* * *

**Author's Notes: For those who are familiar with TWOGK: MW - Jougasaki Mika was a huge influence on the OC - Kureha Haruka. But I didn't think she would be such a great match for her, the only visible difference is that Haruka has tanned skin.**


	2. Miracle Telepathy

The God Only His Idols Knows

..

Chapter 2: Miracle Telepathy

..

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ x THE iDOLMASTER: Cinderella Girls

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki / NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: One Shot Series featuring Idols of IDOLMASTER: Cinderella Girls.**

**I'll do my best to portray them as best as I can due to the lack of translation and manga features on them. If someone can point to me a site for translations on their game quotes, it'll be awesome.**

* * *

** Author's Notes:** **I know that by posting this chapter I'm also throwing the entire IDOLM STER Cinderella Girls Timeline that I established at Chapter 1 out the window, but humor me with this, won't you? **

**For all purposes, the first chapter didn't happen in this alternate time line! Thank you, Tamiki Wakaki sensei for making time travel so convenient =P**

**Incidentally – Happy Birthday to my favorite Cinderella Girl, Hori Yuko ****堀裕子****! (Mar 13)**

**The Japanese Characters and Translations are taken from the iDOLMASTER Wikia Page on Hori Yuko's Image Song "Miracle Telepathy".**

* * *

_BowP notes: Why can't 1 shots be humorous things? Well nevertheless, I understand tributes. Time to beta. That aside, I don't think i'll be able to beta the italize words. I know that they are grammatically wrong, but it fits with the japanese words? I don't know. Can't read em. Also, as usual, I slightly disagree with how Keima acts, but it's just minor things aren't worth mentioning._

* * *

..

..

_どんな信じられない事も信じ続けて_

_What sort of things that you don't believe in or continue to believe in?_

どんな叶えられない夢も願い続けて

What sorts of dreams that cannot become true or continue to wish for?

前に進めば きっと叶う ミラクル

If I keeping moving forward, then I'm sure that this miracle will become true.

..  
..

Katsuragi Keima, the **Capturing God** looked at the file that he was holding before looking up to the pale-brownish grey haired girl smiling cheerfully at him. Her eyes were orange and her hair was done up in a high ponytail with a red scrunchie.

This girl would be the first Idol that he will be producing after the disbandment of the 2B Pencils, and he had picked her out of a pile of potential Idols in training that were still in school.

He had determined that there is no such thing as a perfect age for an Idol, especially considering how his wife had started his career while she was preparing for graduation from Junior High. He was spoiled for choice, considering his success with his previous and first group of Idol debutantes that had left the scene due to familial commitments.

He had plenty of time too, and when he decided on this girl in particular, Keima knew that he had chosen her because they were a right fit. He would be able to bring the best in her, and she would be able to match up to his expectations.

He continued to run through the mental checklists in his mind. Her dressing (she was dressed in a long sleeved, pale yellow sweater that exposed half of her shoulders with a short mini skirt), her timeliness (she was told to report at 0800 hours and it was now just passing 0730 hours) and what she brought with her (a medium sized sports bag that hopefully contained spare clothes and toiletries).

As it was winter, he could not fault her for her dressing and in fact he approved, as she was wearing safety pants below her skirt along with long stockings to protect her legs. She was practical, but still trendy and self conscious enough to make effort in looking presentable.

That was good, that meant she knew how to balance practicality with her looks. First impression was important, but it would not give her any benefit if she was late due to spending just a _little_ bit more time to finish putting her makeup, or selecting the right dress for the occasion.

At first glance, the girl was just a little _too_ pale for his liking, and he feared that she was applying too much makeup. But a closer scrutiny showed that she had only light make up on, her complexion was naturally paler than normal and it helped give the impression that her skin was light colored. If she did get sunburn easily, working with her might be even easier than he imagined.

"Ahem." The aspiring Idol was polite too, she had not said a single word since he started wordlessly scrutinizing her. She was definitely curious as he had not even given her his card, letting the company secretary do her job by contacting her and asking her to report to the agency early next day.

Being patient and aware were pluses in his book, but he could also see the excitement and joy radiating from her, almost close to bursting now as he cleared his throat.

The girl straightened her back in attention, he eyes gleaming in excitement and following his every move.

"Good morning." Keima kept his expression neutral as he kept the greeting short, testing her reaction and despite her obvious excitement, she returned the greeting short while bowing to him in return.

"Good morning, Producer-san."

"I am sure you are wondering why you are here today." He ventured slowly, watching and waiting for her excitement to overflow. To his approval, she didn't speak loudly with her emotions but there was unmistakably some pride as she puffed her chest out slightly in reply.

"I think I know what you are going to tell me, Producer-san." She smiled unabashedly and Keima found himself caught slightly aback, and so he decided to amuse her and gave her some concession by nodding his head and answering.

"Is that so? Well, enlighten me then. What am I going to tell you?"

"That I should introduce myself!" She beamed at him and to his surprise and slight frustration, he had walked right into that one. He had been reading her file after all, but asking her to introduce herself made it clear that this was _not_ the first time she had been through an interview like this. He should know, he had read her file and yet he had still forgotten.

This one was sharp, all the better for him.

"Perceptive, please go ahead then."

"Aah, aah, I have psychic powers after all!" She beamed happily before reaching into her bag to produce a single spoon which she held in front of her, eyes focused on it before continuing on.

"I can bend this spoo- ah- Ei!" The girl focused on the spoon for a few seconds, producing nothing in return before turning sheepish and lowering it. A blush appearing on her face as she seemed embarrassed, and with her pale expression it was very noticeable. She must have realized that as she copied his earlier actions and cleared her throat.

"Ah – Ah - I must introduce myself normally? Yes?" She was good at composing herself, and she gave another confident smile as she stood up.

"Ahem, Hori Yuko, 16 years old, my special trait are ESP powers. I can bend spoons!" Yuko blushed when Keima raised an eyebrow at that comment but she bullied on.

"The Psychic idol, the ESPer Yuko! Soon to be top Idol too!" Yuko pumped a fist in the air energetically in greeting before lowering it to smile at Keima.

"That was my introduction, Producer-san. What do you think?" Her confidence was unwavering even as Keima's eyes studied her. Besides the obvious quirk, self confidence was something that Hori Yuko would have in spades. He just hoped that she would be able to withstand the training he had in mind for her.

"First, you need to cultivate more talents than simply bending spoons. Then perhaps you'll be the top idol." The comment made Yuko frown but she beamed when Keima added on slowly.

"You will learn that you have talent in just that one field soon, if you are willing to take up the challenge to be produced by me." Keima's challenge only made Yuko more pumped up as she struck a pose to Keima that would become familiar, and to be her trademark in the future. She raised her right palm forward, fingers spread wide while her left hand pressed her index finger to her forehead with her thumb sticking out in a sideway 'L' shaped pose.

"I'm ready for combat! Ei!"

* * *

..

..

がんばろうとしても あれ？あれ？あれ？

Let's do our best, huh? Huh? Huh?

あたまが空回り

My head is idling.

そうだ 落ち着いて 目をつぶったら

That's right, settling down and closing my eyes.

あなたのすべてを ココロに想い念じて

I'll pray these feelings in my heart to all of you.

..  
..

"So we are going... bend spoons... LIVE?!" Yuko shrieked and she dropped the spoon she was carrying when Keima briefed her on her first gig, and he couldn't help but tease her a little on her insistence that she was an ESPer. Her debut was going to be part of a promotional tour she was going to do with other more senior idols in _Spain_. It was due to Keima and his wife's connection that they were able to schedule Yuko's debut, and her first gig _overseas._

Kanon had been slightly wistful and more than a little jealous that Yuko was given that opportunity, it had been ages before she had set off for her world tour, and she had hardly any chance to go overseas for her gigs.

The other Idols, whom had more experience and confidence in their voices had voiced their disagreements to Keima, but since he was _the Capturing God_, he had quickly overruled the objections.

He was sure that Yuko was going to get some unfriendly glares and comments at the back room, but they would simmer down soon enough when they realize how _hard_ she was working with her training.

The cheerful girl that he had taken under his wing took to the lessons he prescribed for her without any complaints, and even if her vocals left much to be desired, her looks and natural flexibility – not to mention being a quick study made Keima believe in her capabilities even more.

"N-No, I can't do it! The seniors will be going right? It's part of the agency's world tour! It's too important to let this be my debut! Some of the seniors are already upset..." Yuko shoulders slumped somewhat, and she didn't know that Keima was actually relieved to know that she _knew_ that her seniors and the world would be judging the young Idol trying to make a break in the international scene.

There was however one simple trigger for Yuko that Keima knew how to exploit shamelessly for her to work harder. That was her claim to be an ESPer and her ability to bend spoons. Touch any of those two topics and Yuko would put _all_ her effort into refuting that claim.

It was child's play to manipulate her to work harder when her progress was lacking and it _never_ seemed to fail.

"Maybe, is bending spoons live what you want to do, Hori? It will be an interesting event, the first time a real ESPer is performing for the public." Keima replied calmly, using her family name to remind her that they were in the public and they couldn't afford to be too familiar with one another.

It was hard _not_ to be familiar with another person when they had worked closely for the past couple of months, but Keima was still a professional and knew where the line was drawn. Yuko was still a rookie, and she had to come to terms that _everything_ she did could end or raise her career.

"R-Really? A... a real ESPer... W-Well, m-maybe that is a good thing! I- I mean, I _am_ an ESPer, and it'll be a crime for the whole world to not know that!" She pumped her hands in the air before shouting excitedly.

"YEAAAH! I'M GOING TO DO IT! LET'S SHOW EVERYONE!"

* * *

..

"Deep breaths." Keima reminded the tense Idol as she clutched her trademark spoon in her hands. She was shivering at the backstage while awaiting her turn for her debut performance. She was not going to sing, or even bend spoons. Instead she was going to be dancing the flamenco in a Live event along with her seniors before being introduced to the crowd for her debut.

The senior Idols in the agency had been mollified when it became clear that Yuko was not getting any special performances, and although disappointed at her small role, Yuko had all her time and attention focused on learning the flamenco.

No one realized how _good_ Yuko looked in the pure red flamenco dress, her pale and unblemished skin striking a very good contrast that drew attention to her face and midriff.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'll do my best to not let you down, Producer!" She managed a nervous smile before holding the edge of her dress and raising it up, a part of her dance routine.

"I'll... do fine. I have to believe Producer! Because Producer is an ESPer too." That statement from Yuko came out of the left field but before he could comment on it – she explained why she said that.

"Producer have psychic powers that made me an Idol in the first place, so you are an ESPer too! It's amazing to be near one." She flubbed, some of her confidence disappearing as she swallowed. The situation was made worse when she took a peek at the crowd that was cheering her seniors on.

"Uwa uwawawa..." She trailed off but snapped to attention when Keima placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Yuko. You shouldn't doubt your ESPer powers."

His voice calmed Yuko down, the shivering slowly ceased and she looked up at him questioningly. This girl who had followed his lead, his demands, his plan without question. He owed it to her slightly to give her the confidence she needed to get through this one.

Even if it did feel like betrayal, but he was still the **Capturing God** after all and, old habits die hard.

"Remember your introduction?"

"That.. I am the Psychic Idol, ESPer Yuko?" Yuko was confused, her features scrunching into confusion as Keima chuckled slightly before giving her a push forward.

"Soon to be Top Idol. Show everyone what you got, Top Idol Yuko."

The confused look turned into an embarrassed flush that caused Yuko to duck to the floor to hide her blushing cheeks. Her cheeks were radiant and easily visible, especially in the dim environment of the backstage.

He had scored a 'Flag', there's no hiding that and Keima suppressed the feelings of unease even as Yuko struck her trademark pose to him in reply, despite her hands shaking slightly in her flustered state.

"R-Roger that! B-But, I'm still counting on you, Producer... because..." She stuttered, looking to the side while Keima felt a little uneasy suddenly. This was way too familiar...

"I-I-If I receive p-power from Producer, I'll be more a-awesome...!" Yuko sounded very hopeful as she fidgeted, and Keima internally damned how he _still_ managed to 'capture' a young charge like this without really trying as there were precious time left before Yuko make her debut.

If she screwed up because he rejected her, or because he missed the cues... ugh – the choice was out of his hands.

"Hnn." He didn't say anything, only moving towards Yuko. The soon to debut Idol stiffened at his approach, turning redder when his hand brushed her waist and even more when he was right in front of her and freezing when he bent down to meet her orange eyes..

"If that's all it takes." He whispered before embracing her slightly, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her slightly. He let go when he felt her practically vibrating in excitement and energy and he looked down at her expectantly.

"... I'm going to show the world now!" She barely held her cheer down as she rushed forward just as the stage was hers. Keima knew that she would have the best performance she had so far due to his encouragement. What the _God_ wills, his _Idol_ will react. That much he was sure of. For better or worse.

* * *

..  
..

どんな超えられない壁の先も目指して

What sorts of walls that you aim for that you can't break before?

どんな先の見えない道も目指し続けて

What sorts of roads that you continue to aim for that you can't see before?

前に進めば たどり着く フォーカス

If I keep moving forward, then I'll reach my focus.

..  
..

"Aha... did I do well?" Yuko asked while playing with her fingers nervously. She had performed the dance perfectly and was a hit with the crowd even if this was her first gig and was performing with other fellow Idols that were more experienced than her.

She did her best and her bubbly personality made the short interview session with the audience an impressionable one. It helped that she did her homework and picked up a smidgen of Spanish that made her less reliant on an interpreter with the script of the interview being known before. Others in the entourage couldn't even manage that, and she kept that cheerful demeanor when given questions she could not understand by the emcee of the event.

So some recognition was deserved, and Keima took Yuko out to dinner in a fancy restaurant that he paid out of his own pocket. His charge was dressed in a plain matador's outfit, blue long sleeved blouse with a brown leather vest over it with a contrasting white skirt.

She was even playing with a plastic rose earlier. She must have been into Spanish culture. Or perhaps that was a result of her being that excited at being allowed to travel so far overseas for her work.

Yuko had provided him with many small tidbits about Spanish culture and even ordered their food, seafood paella for them. He deferred to her as Yuko had proven trustworthy when it came to things she was obsessed about.

In a way, it was admirable how she was smart enough to pick up things fast enough to actually _make_ a difference.

"You didn't just meet expectations, you exceeded it. You are being considered to do the closing address for the last performance of the tour." Keima's reply made Yuko beam as she dug into the rice dish with relish.

"I'm glad! Oh, did they miss giving you a spoon, Producer? Don't worry – I'm always carrying spoons!" Yuko handed Keima a spoon and he accepted it before raising an eyebrow in confusion as Yuko focused her eyes on the spoon, causing him to wave it a little to see her eyes following it in earnest.

"It was this way... nn! Look, I did bend it! Right, right?" She asked hopefully and look put out when Keima simply chuckled and told her to keep working on it.

"I gave it everything I got! Because I keep training my ESPer powers every day without fail!" He would be disturbed about her dedication to her 'training' if she did not do it during her downtime.

Everyone has their own quirk, and Keima was glad that her Idol career was not going to be affected by it because she had the common sense to not blurt out statements that she can't keep, especially about her ESPer powers, especially when she seemed to lack it.

"I'm also training my X-ray vision, Producer! Why don't you test me?" Yuko smiled happily as she produced a set of Tarot Cards from her handbag and started dealing it expertly for him.

"C'mon Producer! It'll be fun!"

* * *

..

"I am not certain about this new... hobby and interest in developing this new image." Keima said in concern as Yuko continued dealing poker cards in front of him. In her self imposed training on other ESPer related activities, she had practice shuffling and dealing cards.

"But Producer, I think it's a good idea! I'm having problems with spoon bending. My hidden skill in it is still being developed... but I am getting better at guess- I mean, my X-ray vision is getting better! I can see the cards I have dealt you now!"

Keima did not want to retort that Yuko was right barely 30% of the time, close to the odds of randomly guessing a card.

But Yuko had gotten quite good at dealing cards. That was due to her interaction with one of the older Idols – Hyodo Rena, and her showing Yuko the ropes. The professional gambler has been egging Yuko on to start as a professional gambler, saying that with an ESPer by her side, the odds would definitely be in their favor.

Thankfully Yuko's common sense won over the professional gambler's insistence, or perhaps she knew that her 'x-ray' vision training wasn't bearing fruit. Yuko did not follow Rena's lead to try her skills at the casinos, even if she had visited a few of them with the older Idol.

Keima's concern was centered around how Yuko had developed a liking of the idea of a 'Psychic Magician' that Hyodo Rena had inadvertently put into her mind after mentioning how Sajo Yukimi, another Idol, had equated her skill with dealing cards to a magician.

Idols weren't actively discouraged in performing in casinos, but it wasn't the best place to perform due to the negative image that casinos have in society in general.

However Keima was also aware that some Idols started up singing in dark and dingy pubs who hired them to provide entertainment to drinking and paying customers. Those same Idols were also nurtured and promoted later on to be one of the most successful international Idols of all time despite spending time as a relative unknown in a less than glamorous place.

With Yuko not stressing over her 'X-Ray vision' training and harping for the chance to build an image of a 'Psychic Magician' with her card dealing skills, Keima was growing concern that this particular hobby that Yuko had picked up would be bad for her image.

There were _still_ ways for him to work on this angle without lowering her image. Integrated resorts wasn't just _about_ gambling, they were now expected to have performances for the higher echelons of society, and her performing as a magician to entertain children of the upper class population of Japan would open doors for her to perform in better establishments in the future.

The trick was to persuade Yuko to actually pick up and learn some magic arts for her to perform at such a stage. Keima was afraid that would be fighting a losing battle, and a part of him was _happy_ that this possibility was not going to pan out for Yuko.

There were many things that could go wrong if Yuko started performing at a casino in an integrated resort.

"If you can pick up _some_ magic tricks to complement your ESPer powers... I can consider it." Keima did not mean it as a challenge, but Yuko certainly did as she nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

..  
..

"..." Keima looked on, slightly nervous at Yuko's first performance on board of a luxury cruise liner. She had been invited by the cruise operator to perform nightly at the cruise's casino after seeing her audition tapes on card dealing, dice rolling and magic tricks.

Keima _hated_ to admit it, but this was one of her best gigs so far as she was being treated seriously as a performer and an Idol. This was also her first solo gig, and the constant exposure to crowds would only serve as a stepping stone for better prospects.

Yuko was quietly practicing the magic tricks that she had perfected over the past three months, while decked out in a dealer's outfit complete with a small top hat and a red cape trailing behind her.

She was less like a magician than a dealer, but she _was_ in a casino after all.

"Break a leg." Keima offered some encouragement in the form of a small pet on her head that made the shorter girl blush and pout.

"I'm not a child, Producer! And I'll do my best, my ESPer powers will be showed to the world today – Ei!" She struck a pose before stepping into the stage to polite applause from the audience.

The applause would grow as the night went on, her interactive performance of inviting the audience to the stage and letting them participate was earning her applause and cheers of approval.

By the time the performance was over, Yuko was sweating, not due to cold sweat, but from exhilaration that it had gone _so_ well.

"I- I did it, Producer! Fufufu, this is to be expected of the first gig of the psychic idol Yuko! The psychic powers... well, I can't use them fully _yet," _Yuko ignored how Keima rolled his eyes at her insistence and pushed on.

"- but it's a matter of time until I can bend a spoon! I'll make sure to show Producer that miraculous moment when I do!"

* * *

..

Hori Yuko's debut CD came about a year after her official debut in Spain, and after consulting on the tempo, beat and intended message, the composer and lyricist came up with a fitting title for Yuko's Single: "Miracle Telepathy".

..

Yuko was delighted with the song and she was especially excited when she knew that Keima allowed her to design her own outfit for the CD jacket.

She had decided on a significantly revealing red and orange mini dress that exposed her shoulders and barely covered her back with ribbon straps being her only form of cover. It did not reassure Keima when Yuko said that she was going to wear a strapless bra to show off more skin... till she giggled and added that she was going to wear a magician's cape as well to cover her body.

Yuko was perhaps trying to bait him into a reaction as she was strangely pleased with his reaction, perhaps bordering a little on being overprotective when he ranted about her outfit for close to an hour.

"Producer, You have great eyes for noticing my looks." Yuko added as she chirped happily.

"I can do more than bend a spoon and read cards with my ESPer powers, I'll show everyone that I can sing too!" Yuko's passion shown, and Keima found himself nodding his head in agreement.

This was just one step out of many, one of many first for Yuko and hopefully not the last. He had high expectations for this 'Passion' Girl and in more than one way, she had met those expectations. Keima just hoped that she would continue on the same path, especially when he knew what she was hiding in her heart.

"I'm going to try something, Producer! Won't you help me with this before I start recording the song?" When Keima nodded his head, Yuko beamed and flushed too.

"Okay, I'm going to convey my feelings for Producer!" Yuko closed her eyes after striking her trademark pose, her hand shivering as she focused her entire body into it. Was she expecting _him_ to reply? But after just a short while, too short for him to accurately guess what Yuko _might_ be expecting, she opened her eyes and giggled.

"...Mumumun! I did it via telepathy. Fufufu... it'll be a secret for just the two of us!"

..

..

"とっておきのエスパーで 私は輝き出すの

In my prized esper, I'm shining,

あなたとわたしを繋ぐ（そんな）夢の様なテレパシー

Connect me with you (like a) dreamy telepathy.

きまぐれなエスパーで 時々ミスもしちゃうけど

In my capricious esper, even if I miss sometimes.

失敗なんて恐れない（だって）きっと夢は叶うから

I'm not afraid of failure because (because) surely, my dreams will become true.

信じる気持ちが 与えるパワーで

With the granting power of believing in my feelings,

奇跡を越えて あなたに届け

It'll reach you beyond the miracles.

サイキックミラクル テレパシー

Psychic, miracle telepathy!


	3. Hanakanzashi

The God Only His Idols Knows

Chapter 3: Hanakanzashi

.. 

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ x THE iDOLM STER: Cinderella Girls

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki / NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: One Shot Series featuring Idols of IDOLMASTER: Cinderella Girls.**

**I'll do my best to portray them as best as I can due to the lack of translation and manga features on them. If someone can point to me a site for translations on their game quotes, it'll be awesome.**

**Also, I know that by posting this chapter I'm also throwing the entire IDOLMASTER Cinderella Girls Timeline that I established at Chapter 1 out the window, but humor me with this, won't you? **

**For all purposes, the first chapter didn't happen in this alternate time line! Thank you, Tamiki Wakaki sensei for making time travel so convenient =P**

* * *

**Author's Notes: This turned out to be a half/half chapter featuring Kanon and Kobayakawa Sae-chan. I find Sae-chan adorable beyond words, and the episode starring her with the mascara around her eyes made her too adorable for me to pass up on her.**

**Because Kanon ate up so much of her chapter, she'll feature in another chapter in the future.**

**Also, due to personal commitments, this will be bowpurity's last beta for this fic. Thank you for the hard work!**

* * *

**bowpurity notes: I think this is one to many Nadeshiko Yamato.**

* * *

..

..

Nakagawa Kanon, international top selling Idol and recently engaged, gave a sigh as she sat the back of the van that her producer was driving on for another meet and greet session.

Despite her engagement, it was not possible for her to spend time with her fiance, who was working as an Idol Producer in an affiliated firm. The two's schedule would never match up until she retired from the showbiz business, but she didn't think for a moment that their love would ever be spoiled.

It had been _years_ since she confessed to him, and she had remained dedicated to him, so much so that even with her busy schedule, she had pursued him till he had gave in.

That sounded wrong, she had pursued him till he realized that she truly meant what she said.

That she wanted to be with him, to be his faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. That was straight out of a wedding vow, but Kanon would swear it to him repeatedly if it'll give her a chance to capture his heart.

They hadn't really dated either, Idols don't quite date, well... they do, but not _all_ Idols were like her with her frantic schedule.

She supposed that it was her faithfulness, determination and how she was able to wrangle commitments from him that made him accept her proposal to be engaged to her at the start of the year.

Kanon hadn't exactly dropped hints that she wanted to be engaged, she told Katsuragi Keima that it would be nice if their relationship was taken to the next level. She was prepared to endure through a few precious hours of him explaining to her what their relationship was like. Perhaps even to such detail as to exactly what she meant by 'the next level' as she was deadly serious about settling down soon, preferably by the end of the year due to her family's urging. Neither of them were getting any younger, and despite Keima starting his career significantly later than she did – he was doing well.

A little too well actually, the Idol that he produced was tearing up the charts with her unconventional charm, targeting first a selected audience before pushing successfully to enter the mainstream.

It had Keima's hands all over it, and she was happy to know that she still had his heart after so long. She did not want to imagine how hurt she would be if she lost him to his once flame from high school. Knowing he liked her really tore her apart, but she was persistent and to her delight, Keima accepted her proposal to be engaged to each other.

"Are you excited about your reception, Kanon-chan?" Tomoe Okada, her manager which stuck by her for so many years asked while driving. The stern woman's hair had started to gray, something that she joked was due to Kanon driving her spare at times.

"Ah, yes... my parents are still talking with Keima-kun's parents... but the main problem is when we can get our schedule to meet. It'll be just a simple affair, but I want you to be there too, Ms Okada." Ms Okada chuckled and said that she'll love to be there.

"But Katsuragi is really doing well with his second Idol. I know the 2B Pencils gave you some competition while they were still active, but with their retirement, I know that your next tour will be very successful." Ms Okada thankfully didn't dwell on the topic of the 2B Pencils as she knew that particular group was one that caused the most turmoil for Kanon.

The members were from the same group of girls that had _almost_ taken Keima from him, and one of the members was one that he had actual feelings for. Kanon was a professional however and hadn't showed her unhappiness when she found out that Keima had accepted the job as a producer for them. It was however a bitter pill to swallow for the two of them when the 2B Pencils started shooting up the Aricon charts, their popularity skyrocketing and every magazine, newspaper and publication wanted a piece of them.

They even debuted for a world tour in less time that Kanon did, and they were sold out hits.

The 2B Pencils were a global phenomenon that was developed by Keima, and with his insistent in learning and performing in more than one language that has never been done before.

They were a global girl band, and that was saying something.

Up till their retirement, the 2B Pencils had won several prestigious awards and was en route to a hat trick when their shock retirement sent shock waves throughout the world.

But that was a story for another time, it was not like Kanon was on good terms with them. They had thrown the gauntlet at her when they invited her to their first live, and she had declined their invitation.

Kanon knew that it had hurt Keima slightly, it had definitely hurt the 2B Pencils, but she couldn't just forgive them for taking Keima away and monopolizing him.

"Kanon, you need to calm down. You have _that_ look again." Ms Okada's words made Kanon come out of her train of thoughts and she laughed awkwardly at the apprehensive look that Ms Okada was giving her.

She always had a very strong possessive streak, especially when it came to Keima, she was not letting him go. Because she loved him, and she was the one for him! Mm mm! That's right!

Perhaps she should go talk to the Idol he was producing soon, to make ascertain her relationship with him.

* * *

..  
..

"Now remember, take deep breaths... and think happy thoughts. We don't need you to scare those junior high school students because you are thinking about Katsuragi, Kanon." Ms Okada warned her and Kanon blushed as she shook her head.

"O-Of course, I'm a professional... but maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a break after tonight's interview... I need to talk to Keima-kun and that Idol he is producing."

"Ah – you're getting the glint in your eyes again, Kanon-chan!" Ms Okada shook her shoulders while confiscating her bag. The last thing she wanted was for Kanon to go trigger happy with the taser guns again. It had been good publicity, and a financial relief for Kanon to be invited to be the spokeswoman for Tazer International, the company who produces and sells the taser guns worldwide.

The self-defence and non-lethal weapons was for civilian use, but due to the nature of Kanon's occupation, they were given licenses to use and operate them. During the period where the 2B Pencils were active, Kanon went through several sets of Tasers to relieve steam.

"Ahaha... deep breaths... deep breaths..." Kanon reminded herself that she was a professional and this was not conduct befitting that of an Idol at all!

"That's right, Kanon-chan… keep calm." Ms Okada agreed while smiling at her. She was a little concerned about her charge's obsession with Katsuragi, but it had been many years and the infatuation hadn't ended.

She was forced to admit that it was highly possible that Kanon's true love was the boy, or not really boy, the young man who had made a career for himself despite her doubts that he would ever account for something.

She was happy to say that in this case, she was happy to eat her words regarding the boy. The NEET and self proclaimed God was someone who she didn't think would ever be able to match to her Kanon.

"Alright. You do remember why we're here today, right?"

"Mm mm… a guest judge for their year's School Idol… Kyoto Kamogawa Junior High School… Mm, I've never been there before."

"I can't believe you've forgotten about it, your friend from High School asked you to attend as the guest judge as a favor." Ms Okada looked displeased and Kanon blushed as she racked her brain to try and remember who would be her friend from High school…

"Oh, Oh, Shiori-chan? Ah, I remember, she's the librarian there isn't she? Ah… oh god, I can't believe I forgotten that she worked there…" Kanon covered her face in shame and she hurriedly texted her friend, saying that she was coming, to the amusement of Ms Okada.

"That's a good idea. She would be expecting you to come today, especially since you promised that you'll arrive early to visit with her first."

"I… I did didn't I? Oh god… I'm such a bad friend…" Kanon sighed while looking to the side in embarrassment, causing Ms Okada to chide her lightly.

"You've been working very hard to prepare your final tour. Not to mention being stressed about Katsuragi. I made sure to schedule some free time for you, so spend time with your friend, alright?" Ms Okada smiled when she saw Kanon tearing up slightly and nodding her head gratefully.

"T-Thank you very much…"

"Don't mention it, Kanon-chan, I'm your producer after all."

* * *

..  
..

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kanon knelt down to help the girl that she had knocked down by accident while trying to sneak past the crowd that was trying to locate her after her surprise appearance in the school.

Ms Okada had suggested that she would act as a distraction or a decoy for her to allow her to look for Shiori. Kanon was always amazed at how fast Shiori could type a message on her phone. Even if she was still bad at talking or speaking, whether through the phone or in person, she could type messages at godly speeds.

Kanon could barely keep up with the instant messaging conversation that Shori had with her, but she knew at least that Shiori was excited to meet her, much to her relief. Kanon know that she would be inconsolable if she lost one of the friendships that she had formed during her time in High School.

But in her rush to sneak away and to find Shiori, she had accidentally bumped into a student when she had rounded a corner in her rush. The student was holding onto a pile of papers that was now unfortunately ruined as due to the crash, a drink was spilled over them. The female grey, long haired student was panicking and in tears as she looked at the crumpled and soggy mess.

"I-I wasn't looking where I was going, oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Kanon apologized profusely while trying to help salvage what she could from the mess with her as they tried to pick up the non-damaged papers.

"Oh... Oh no... I was supposed to bring the memos of Kanon-han's visit to the school to the journalism club..." Kanon froze when she heard that, if these were the original memos of her visit here, the students might not be able to publish anything about her visit here.

It would be a major disappointment for the students and the school and she felt even guiltier as the student looked closed to hyperventilating as she stared at the ruined papers on the floor.

"A-Ah, d-don't worry, don't cry, don't cry... as-as you can see, I-I'm Kanon-chan." Kanon was not looking forward to this, but she didn't want Shiori's courage in asking her in the first place to go to waste. So she had to salvage the situation somehow. Although she wasn't allowed to have a meet and greet session (Her sponsors would not be happy at her a school getting her free time like this), she was sure that she could get Ms Okada to agree to a small interview about her experience as a judge in the school a few days later, right?

"A-Ah, y-you are Kanon-han." The girl looked surprised then excited as she held her hands. Kanon was relieved that she didn't squeal outright in excitement, she was dodging attention after all.

"Yes I am, a-and as it's my fault that the memos were ruined in the first place. I'll make it up to you. I'll give you a chance to hold an exclusive interview with me!" The chance of having an interview with Kanon, even for a while made the girl's features light up.

"A-Ah, then the student council president would not be mad at me! T-Thank you, Kanon-han... thank you very much! Y-You pr-omise, right?"

But to Kanon's surprise and amusement, the girl was more worried about her friends getting mad at her. Well, she suppose that was a good thing.

"Of course. What is your name?"

"Ah – Kobayakawa Sae, t-that's my name, Kanon-han." The student bowed to her politely and Kanon noticed for the first time that the girl had been strangely formal to her. Her hair was kept and trimmed in a traditional yamato nadeshiko style – a hime cut, and coupled with her slight accent made Kanon believe that she was brought up in a traditional family.

Come to think of it, Sae-chan had no problems picking things up while kneeling down, it might even be instinctive for her.

Sae-chan seems like a nice quiet girl, Kanon liked her and she felt that Ms Okada won't mind giving her a short interview session during one of the intervals between recordings and interviews.

"Great... here's the card of my producer..." Kanon was fumbling through her wallet for her name card holder when she heard the sounds of excited fans gushing about how they were so excited about Kanon coming to their school.

"Oh no, I have to run! Here, Sae-chan! Remember to call my manager to arrange for an interview!" Kanon panicked and she grabbed a card from the holder which she handed to Sae, before running off in the opposite direction.

"A-Ah... okay, Kanon-han..." Kobayakawa Sae looked at the direction which Kanon was running away before staring at the business card that she was given by Kanon-chan.

"Katsuragi... Keima-han?"

* * *

..  
..

Kobayakawa Sae was relieved that she had gotten a chance to make up for her mistake as she rushed to hand over the notes to the student council on their behalf.

Having an actual interview with Kanon would be much better, and appropriate than having a brief description of what she did during the school idol competition. The article about Kanon being the guest judge for the school Idol competition can be salvaged as other notes were taken, and the student council was excited to have the chance to interview Kanon in person as they didn't get the chance during the competition.

Sae supposed that she should have tried to follow Kanon-chan to see who she was so eager to meet, as she had overheard what Kanon-chan had muttered about meeting someone in school.

Her mother had been a shrewd woman behind the sweet demure lady that everyone knew her as, and no one dared to cross her. Her own father had also in his own way, showed that women who were discrete and followed the true way of a proper Japanese woman was a formidable force in her own right.

They had been stern and strict with her, but she knew that it was hard to be a proper Japanese lady, and was a little proud that many of the parents of her friends had commented that she was really growing up to be one.

Her friends had been kind and considerate enough to accept her despite her strict curfew and her more traditional form of dress if they asked her to go out, but Sae sometimes wondered what it would be like to grow up in a normal childhood.

But that train of thought was for later, right now she has to give Kanon-chan's manager a call to arrange a time for the interview to be held. She was a little nervous about meeting Kanon-chan, but it was an opportunity that she cannot miss.

Sae was also no fool, discretion was the better part of valor and she made sure that the number to Kanon's manager was not shared. She had kept it below her uniform, tucked in a secret compartment that she sewed into her skirt and had slipped out to dial the number on her cellphone.

She had to delete the call log later too, better to be safe than sorry. The last thing she wanted was for her classmates to ruin her chance to have an interview with Kanon-chan. Sae gathered her courage and dialed the number listed in the name card, one that Kanon had scribbled over a previous number with a red pen.

* * *

..

.. 

Katsuragi Keima, the **Capturing God** and current Idol producer was looking through the list of job offers for his agency. He wasn't exactly spoiled for choice as the Idol market was quite saturated, but he probably still had more than most other managers could have dreamed off in the first eight months of the debut of his currently-managed idol.

_Someone _then called his _personal _number, one that was still serviced by his PFP and he wondered what his fiance wanted from him right now. She should still be on her off day with Shiori, the quiet girl from his school was still considered a friend with him even after so many years. If only some of the other girls could be the same, but he vowed never to think about it. It hadn't been the best decision of his life, but he had to make one and he will stick with it.

He picked up his PFP and raised an eyebrow in confusion at the unfamiliar number that was displayed in the caller ID and considered ignoring it before shrugging, he had never given this number out to anyone besides close friends and family, someone might have changed _their_ number and not informed him.

"Good Afternoon." He answered the call as he leaned back against his chair, wondering who could it be.

"Good afternoon~ Kanon-han gave me your card and referred me to you." The voice at the other end of the line was feminine, and the Capturing God raised an eyebrow in confusion at the voice. It was someone he didn't recognize at all as it was a young voice, from what he could surmise she couldn't possibly be over twenty years old and what was with that accent of hers?

"May I know who this is? Perhaps you have the wrong number?" Keima tried to be polite, but was still confused as the girl had mentioned Kanon before, was this a fangirl who had found Kanon's wallet and had called him?

"Ah, I am Kobayakawa Sae. May I ask if s this Katsuragi Keima-han?" There was a flicker of nervousness from the other side but knowing his name was a nail in the coffin that made Keima relax slightly. Kanon _might_ have asked her to call him, but why would Kanon refer a girl to call him? Wasn't she upset about him spending so much time with Yuko in the first place?

"Yes I am, so Kanon-chan asked you to call me? What can I do for you?" His voiced turn professional as he turned his chair to the side to focus more on picking up vocal cues from the girl. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Idol he was managing, Yuko Hori looking at him in confusion as she entered the room.

"Kanon-han said that you will arrange an interview for me?" The voice sounded uncertain and added on quickly. "O-Of course, if-if Kanon-han isn't available for an interview... I-I can, do it with you instead?" She sounded slightly hopeful and desperate and Keima rubbed his head in exasperation. Maybe he guessed wrong, perhaps Kanon wanted him to take more than one Idol under his wing.

He briefly wondered which girl would Kanon pick for him to manage, and he gave a small groan when he realized he will probably accept this girl without an interview or an audition if Kanon really picked her for him – he'll never hear the end of it if he didn't give her a chance.

"An interview... Kanon-chan recommended to call me for that?" But Keima had to be sure, he doesn't _do_ interviews but if Kanon had seen something in the girl that she liked...

"Yes, Katsuragi-han, Kanon-chan said that you'll help me with one. Please, I will be in your care." Keima had no difficulty imagining that the girl had bowed to him even over the phone, her accent was similar to that of a Nadeshiko Yamato, so much so that Keima couldn't help but give an exasperated grin slightly. The last time he met with a proper Nadeshiko Yamato was years ago. Maybe Kanon was on to something here.

"Alright, I'll make some time for the interview... when will you be free to come down to my office?"

After some discussions, Keima decided that instead as a student living in Kyoto going to Tokyo, it would be more productive for him to visit her instead.

"Alright, I will see you tonight, I hope you will inform your parents that I will be coming to visit your home."

* * *

..

.. 

"Good evening, is this the residence of the Kobayakawa?" Keima was on time as always, accompanied by an inquisitive Yuko who was excited to meet a possible fellow Idol under the tutelage of her producer. He bowed politely to the man who answered the door and was glad that Yuko did the same, mimicking him before straightening her back.

"Yes, you must be the manager that my daughter had talked about." The man looked at him sternly, and Keima had no doubt that he was sizing him up, judging him and being protective.

"Here is my card, I am here regarding for an interview to be held with your daughter. I understand your concerns, and I would be willing to help alleviate them by breaking from tradition and allow her parents to listen into the interview."

The man studied the professional name card which listed him as a producing manager in the agency and to back his claims up, handed him the managing license that he had attained several years back. He kept his tone steady, confident and did not back away from the steely gaze that the man was directing at him. He had to be professional and not back down from any intimidation as he knew what he was doing.

"I have successfully managed several individuals till their retirement, please rest assured that I will take good care of your daughter. Of course, if you are not supportive, or need more time to discuss this with your family -"

"Alright, you may enter, Katsuragi-san. And this young lady is?" Keima passed the first test and he gestured towards Yuko, who walked to stand beside him and bowed politely to her elders again.

"This is Hori Yuko, a girl under my care. She came as she is interested in meeting your daughter as she is a possible fellow colleague. You may speak to her if you wish as well." Yuko for her part gave her best smile and the man studied her before nodding his head.

"You are about the same age as our Sae..."

"I am fifteen, Kobayakawa-san. I have been in the care of Producer-san for around eight months and I am enjoying my work tremendously. He has kept his word and helped me achieve my dreams."

"For someone so young... I see." His eyes hardened but then softened before nodding towards them, leading them forward so that they could enter the house.

* * *

..  
..

Kobayakawa Sae was excited to finally meet with Katsuragi Keima-san, and although she was disappointed not to meet Kanon-chan, an interview with the new idol, Yuko Hori-chan was good too! Her father and mother had started by speaking with Yuko Hori first, inviting her to the living room and conversing with her while Sae served tea to Kanon-chan's manager.

He had been mostly silent, perhaps enjoying the environment of a traditional house and even accepted when she offered to serve tea to him. She was conscious that Katsuragi-san was observing her when she served tea, confused too as there was no reason for him to do that.

Perhaps he was concerned about the friends that Kanon-chan had? Did Kanon-chan consider her a friend then?

Despite all the mixture of emotions running through her mind, Sae hid it all, that was befitting of an ideal Japanese woman. She instead focused on being the best host as she could.

When Yuko Hori-chan returned, Sae was not even given a chance to speak with her as her father then invited Katsuragi-san along to speak with them privately again, leaving Sae all the more confused.

When he returned, he asked to start the interview immediately despite her growing frustrations. She didn't want to make her guest lose face and nodded in agreement.

But Sae was completely floored when Katsuragi-san started the 'interview' by asking _her_ questions. He had asked general questions like what was her likes, dislikes, taste, hobbies and even her grades in school.

Wasn't this interview about Kanon-chan instead? However as she knew that her parents were listening in, she couldn't show any disrespect that would shame her family as the host. Her father expected better of her and she answered honestly and truthfully while being more and more confused.

"A-Ano... isn't this interview... about Kanon-han?" Sae asked in confusion when Katsuragi-san kept the notebook that he was jotting notes from.

"Kanon? No, this interview was all about you, Kobayakawa Sae." Before Sae could ask _why, _Katsuragi-san had turned towards her father and bowed respectfully to him.

"Kobayakawa-san, I will be honored, if you are willing, to allow me to guide your daughter in her career. I promise to guide her to perform to the best of her abilities, if she is willing to work hard as she has demonstrated in your upbringing."

Sae was even more confused now and she shot a confused look at her mother, who was beaming and nodding at her and so she kept her mouth shut.

"There would be stipulations of course, there are roles that a proper Japanese Lady is not expected to perform, but perhaps we can discuss those details privately? Our Sae is underaged after all." Her father rose, but gave her an approving look before leading Katsuragi-san away to another room.

Before Sae could ask what was going on, Hori Yuko-chan tackled her in a hug as she beamed at her.

"Yess! Another Idol! I'm so happy, Sae-chan! We'll be the best of friends, right?" Yuko-chan beamed while Sae just looked at her in shock.

"E-Eh? Idol? Me?" She lost her composure even as her mother squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Do not worry, Sae, Katsuragi-san is a very professional young man. It's not easy to impress your father, but he managed it. We are surprised that you decided to be a professional Idol, but every girl has their dreams. We will support you and your career as long as you remember how you were raised, and the etiquette that is expected of a Kobayakawa."

"EHHH?" Sae's cry of surprise was misunderstood as one of excitement as Yuko hugged her harder, even pulling her up to spin her around as her mother giggled discretely into her sleeve.

What was going on? Why was she an Idol now?

* * *

..  
..

"E-Excuse me? You made Sae-chan an Idol?" Kanon found herself sitting straight up instead of lying down in comfort after hearing what her fiance had just told her. She was expecting a relaxing time chatting with her fiancee, but instead found herself reminded of the promise she made with the junior high girl.

She had totally forgotten about Sae-chan, so that was the thing that had been nagging at the back of her head! But what was this news about her being mentioned by Keima-kun? Why would she even _know_ about Keima-kun? Unless she gave her the wrong card?!

"Is that a problem, Kanon?"

Of course there was a problem, there were _so _many problems that Kanon found herself unable to start on _which_ was the first problem she should talk about, especially since Kanon had thrown her phone to the side and started digging for her wallet for the card she had written Keima-kun's new number on.

"..." Keima-kun was as patient as always and he was still on the line when returned to the call after tearing through her wallet and found that it was missing. She numbly nodded her head, only to remember that they were exchanging phone calls. She knew why Sae-chan had called Keima-kun instead of Ms Okada then.

"W-What, who... why... Okay, why did you make her an Idol?" Kanon tried to sound calm, but from the silence she received, she was sure she hadn't succeeded. One thing that Kanon wasn't proud of was despite winning his heart, she could still spook him a little.

Ms Okada was trying her best to break that habit of hers, but apparently the expression she made whens he was mad or jealous about Keima-kun was incredibly and nerve-wrackingly terrifying. Keima-kun was probably going through all his actions to make sure he hadn't upset her. Kanon wasn't sure to be happy or upset that she could have a such a reaction from her fiance.

"... You asked her to call me about an interview..." Keima wasn't exactly afraid or uncertain, but cautious as he slowly explained to her.

"It was a mistake on my part, I gave Sae-chan your name card instead, I wanted to give Ms Okada's card..."

"I see, so do you... object to my decision?" Keima's cautious question made Kanon feel better again, but it was also not fair if Keima dismissed Sae-chan if he was impressed by her. Kanon really hoped that he didn't accept her because she recommended Sae-chan to her.

Actually she didn't know what she _should _feel about it. Proud that Keima-kun trusts her judgment so much? Fear that Keima-kun was so afraid of her that it would cloud his judgment? Uneasiness that the boy she loved _could_ make mistakes or happiness that he cared enough to ask her how she felt? And those were just the emotions that she could openly describe, there were many others that she definitely didn't want to talk or think about.

"No, I have faith in your professionalism. If you truly think that she has the talent and drive to be an Idol, there is no reason for you to dismiss her. Although I do think I still owe her an interview..." Kanon sighed, but froze when Keima asked her again.

"Then, are you upset?"

"..." Kanon sighed while lying down on her bed before admitting to her fiance after a few tense moments of reflecting.

"I... won't say that I aren't... upset that is... but I'm also happy that you care to ask me that, Keima-kun."

"... I am unsure whether I should be offended at your insinuation, Kanon." Keima sounded slightly cross at his end and Kanon couldn't help but giggle a little, her unhappiness dissipating as she was reminded that yes, Keima did love her.

No, that wasn't the point of the conversation here, she was _not_ going to let Keima-kun distract her this time.

"...Thank you, Keima-kun. W-Well, now that you know that I might be a little upset, what are you going to do about it?" She asked teasingly.

"What about how _I_ am upset too?" The question left Kanon grasping at straws, he was upset? Really? Oh that's... that's not good. That's not good at all! He's never upset! Never!

"I-I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"You promise?"

"Yes! I won't ever question your love for me Keima-kun, I love you, you know that... but now I know that you love me too!" Kanon beamed over the phone, happy that Keima-kun sounded slightly happier as he replied.

"I love you as well, Kanon."

Kanon swore that she melted into a puddle then, it was those words that she had been dying to hear and hearing him actually vocalizing it made her knees weak and her heart beat in a crazy rhythm. Even when they were dating, and after they were engaged, such opportunities were rare and she could count in one hand how many times it had been.

"I-I love you too, Keima-kun!" She repeated herself, and found herself nodding when Keima went on about Sae-chan.

"She is brought up as a Yamato Nadeshiko, and she has the talent, if not the drive as of yet. I believe she is still shocked about being accepted as an Idol."

"Mm... well, it was a misunderstanding that caused this... but if Keima-kun thinks she should be one..." Kanon trailed off, but then added on firmly.

"I'm not interfering, do you understand? It might be coincidence, but it's my fault, so I'll let Keima-kun decide. You've always made the right decision so far, so I'll trust you again!"

And that was that, Kanon knew that no matter how upset she could be, that was the best answer to give. Faith in Keima-kun, faith that he won't betray her, and faith that he would stay focused to the promise that he made when he agreed to be the manager of the 2B Pencils.

That he will make them be stars, stars that will shine as bright as she was.

"So work hard with Sae-chan, and make her an Idol, Keima-kun."

* * *

..  
..

Sae looked nervous as she sat in the room together with Katsuragi Keima-san on her first day as an Idol in training. With her parent's support, Sae couldn't tell them that it was all a misunderstanding. The situation was alleviated somewhat when she received a call from Kanon-chan herself, telling her that Katsuragi-san had found out about the understanding and she was supportive of her being an Idol if she was willing to learn from Katsuragi-san.

The main issue then was whether she herself was willing to be an Idol. It all feel so surreal, barely a week ago she was just a normal junior high student trying her best to be the epitome of a Japanese woman. And today, she was sitting in a fancy office trying to be the direct opposite, an Idol.

Perhaps she was biased in her opinion, but besides Kanon-chan, who she had utmost respect of, all the Idols that she had seen in popular media made her flush and wonder how shameless girls nowadays could be. She would honestly die if she was asked to wear some of the revealing outfits that she had seen.

They were in no way clothes that she would ever wear! Sae would privately take those words back in the future, feeling terribly embarrassed that she would have those thoughts so prematurely. But she did draw the line at _extremely _revealing clothes however.

Of course, the disappointment was also extended to her fellow Idol, Hori Yuko, who she saw dressed in quite a revealing outfit as she headed out for a promotional event today.

Sae told herself to reserve judgment later on, Yuko-chan seems like a nice and cheerful girl and not one that would show her body off to gain favors from others. Sae shook her head slightly as she mused, perhaps her upbringing did make her more judgmental and bias towards Idols who was everything but an ideal japanese woman to her, they shouldn't be fighting to gain the spotlight like that.

An ideal Japanese lady shouldn't shine because of their dress!

"Ano... Producer-han, what would I be doing as an Idol?"

Katsuragi-san was arranging some papers in order when she posed the question and he looked up before nodding to her.

"An excellent question. I have thought of a few ideas of your image concept that I would be discussing with you, and your parents before we finalize some plans. Even with the stipulations that your father has set on your career path, it would be unwise for you not to undergo some lessons to better prepare yourself for debut."

"I... I see." Although Sae really didn't, and Katsuragi-san seemed to pick up on that as he tilted his head as he adjusted his glasses.

"Are you unconvinced... well then, let us go through the different career paths that I have picked out for you. From my understanding of your upbringing, you are a true Yamato Nadeshiko, but you are lacking in the core that makes a true Yamato Nadeshiko."

Sae stared at Katsuragi-san, producer-san to be more formal, before finding her tongue and nodding her head.

"That's... what my father says too. He says that I need to be firmer in my beliefs, and not just be a leaf that is blown where the wind goes." Producer-san did understand her and Sae felt a little more reassured in him.

"You must have a balance of both, to be willing to follow where the wind leads for the benefit of your family and your loved ones, but be firm when it counts, to not let others affect where your true loyalty lies. You have an image to preserve, both for yourself and your family, I respect that and will build your image to suit that. Having steel in one's heart is something I am unable to teach you, but I assure you that you will get more than enough experience to learn that throughout your career."

Producer-san brought out a stack of papers that were clipped together and handed it over to Sae, who glanced at the title before blushing in disbelief.

"You wish for me to be Miss Kyoto? Producer-han, I..."

"Have confidence in yourself, Kobayakawa. You have the attributes, training and a natural affinity to be Miss Kyoto. You have been brought up to match the image of an ideal japanese woman, a Yamato Nadeshiko and you show a desire to keep that image for the foreseeable future. Being Miss Kyoto, a publicly recognized competition would give you the exposure and coverage to build up an image that is favorable to you and your family's ideal." Producer-san explained and Sae found herself looking down and thinking about the possibilities.

"I expect that Kanon has spoken to you about the misunderstanding. Please be reassured that I will not force or compel you to accept being an Idol." Producer-san paused as he looked at her in the eye.

"I can see the potential in you, if you truly dedicate and commit yourself to this path, you will be the ideal image of a proper japanese woman for everyone."

There was silence from Sae, the junior high student was in awe at the promises that Katsuragi-san, her producer was promising her. It was like promising the moon, the sky and the sun _all_ in one package for her.

She might not desire to be an Idol, but her family had instilled in her a kind of hero-worship for the ideal Japanese Woman. To be given the chance to be the embodiment of that, it would be an understatement for Sae to say that she _was_ interested in the image that Katsuragi-san was showing her.

"I will do my best to match your expectations, producer-han. Please, look after me!"


End file.
